Amour partagé?
by amiedu13
Summary: Depuis qu'Atem est parti, Yugi se sent seul et brisé. Mais le pharaon finit par revenir et yugi se sent tout de suite mieux. Et pourtant, Yugi évite Atem. Mais il lui est impossible de l'éviter, tout deux dans cette chambre. Le pharaon pourra t-il comprendre la raison pour laquelle Yugi l'évite? Et si oui, quelle est cette raison? C'est un Atem/Yugi ( ou yami/yugi)


**Peur d'amour**

Yugi et Atem étaient là, assis sur le lit du plus petit. Atem avait dit vouloir parler de quelque chose à Yugi, mais il avait peur d'en parler. Comment le prendrait Yugi? Sa réponse sera-t-elle positive?

Pour faire plus court, le pharaon était en conflit mental.

Du coté de Yugi la situation mentale n'était pas meilleure. Être si près de son double lui donnait une sensation... étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'elle représentait. Bien qu'en fait, il avait peur de savoir...

Tout avait commencé il y a deux mois, alors qu'Atem aurait dut rejoindre sa famille et ses amis dans le monde des morts.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ces évènements. En deux semaines rien de bien important ne peut arriver, n'est-ce pas? C'est totalement faux, enfin pour Yugi. Car après que deux semaines se soient écoulées depuis la fin de leurs aventures, il s'était rendu compte d'une chose.

Ça l'avait troublé, car c'était quelque chose dont il était certain depuis toujours. Qu'est-ce qui peut mettre Yugi dans un tel état?

Yugi s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Anzu, le problème c'est qu'il n'aimait pas Anzu comme on aime la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il l'aimait commeunesoeur, pas plus.

On comprenant cela, il avait était troublé, et pas qu'un peu!

De plus , le vide laissait par son double le brisait un peu plus tout les jours. Il se sentait seul, comme si une partie de lui avait disparue pour toujours. Ce qui, lorsqu'il y pensait, n'était pas faux. Atem avait toujours était à ses cotés, où qu'il soit.

Atem était comme un frère pour lui. Bizarrement, lorsqu'il disait cela à ses amis, ses paroles sonnaient fausses. Le pauvre garçon ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Ne considérait-il pas Atem comme un membre de sa famille? Comme son propre frère?

Et le trouble du garçon ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il retrouva un matin, le pharaon endormit sur le bord de son lit, comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune homme avait dit ignoré la raison pour laquelle il était ici, dans le monde des vivants. L'hypothèse de la seconde chance fut approuvée, car après tout, atem avait, lors de sa première vie, sauvé l'Égypte . Les dieux lui devaient beaucoup, alors une deuxième vie n'était pas de trop.

Le sentiment de solitude qu'avait Yugi disparut dès son retour. Mais même si la solitude avait disparue, un autre sentiment prenait sa place. Un sentiment plus puissant, plus doux. Mais que Yugi ne comprenait pas, qu'il avait peur de comprendre.

Le jeune garçonne comprenait pas pourquoi son coeur s'emballait lorsque son regard croisait celui du pharaon.

Et pourquoi, lorqu'Atem l'aidait avec ses cours, un frisson le parcourait lorsque leur mains s'effleuraient?

Pourquoi, lorsqu'ils étaient allaient à la plage, en voyant Atem torse nu, avait-il rougir? Et surtout, pourquoi lorsque sa mère les avaient forcer à faire les magasins, avait-il pensé qu'Atem était beau alors qu'ils essayaient différents vêtements?

Il arriver à cacher ce qui ,pour lui, était une torture. Mais y arriverait-il encore longtemps? Il craignait que non. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Ce sentiment l'effrayer. Pouvait-on éprouver un tel sentiment envers son double, voir son ancêtre? Ce sentiment devait rester caché, même si c'est douloureux. Que se passerait-il, si Atem le découvrait? Se pourrait-il... qu'Atem éprouve la même chose?

C'était impossible. A quoi bon se mentir, si c'est pour souffrir plus tard? Atem n'avait aucune raison d'éprouver un tel sentiment envers lui. Yugi avait alors laisser laisser ce sentiment au plus profonds de lui, laissant un vide éternel dans son coeur. Et pour être sur que ce sentiment ne revienne le hanté Yugi fit tout pour ne pas être seul avec Atem. Et il avait réussi, restant toujours entouré d'autres personnes qu'Atem, même si ce n'était que sa mère ou son grand-père. Il avait réussi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Personne n'était à la maison à part lui et Atem. Sa mère devait être bloquée par les inondations qui assaillaient Domino en ce moment. Il était donc là, avec le garçon qui le bouleversé depuis plus de deux mois. Mais le pire était le silence tendu dans la pièce.

Atem parla soudain:

«Yugi, tu te souviens, lorsque tu t'es sacrifié à ma place*?» Cette aventures avait été, pour Atem, la plus douloureuse. Lorsque Yugi avait pris sa place et que son âme n'était plus dans son corps, il s'était senti... brisé. Comme si on lui avait arraché sa raison de vivre. Maintenant qu'il y pensé, ce n'était pas faux...

«Oui» Pourquoi remémoré cette aventure maintenant? Yugi se le demandait...

«A ce moment là, je me sentie brisé»

«Hein?» Que voulait dire Atem avec ses mots?

«Comme si... on m'avait enlevé ma raison de vivre.»

Le coeur de Yugi rata un battement, se pourrait-il que...?

Non, il ne pouvait y croire. Le sentiment qu'il avait enfermé depuis si longtemps était revenue depuis qu'Atem avait commencer à parler.

«Yugi, je...» Atem pensa être plus rouge qu'une tomate, alors qu'il essayait de dire ses mots.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas?

«A-Atem, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?...» Bredouilla Yugi, plus concentré à calmer les battements de son coeur. Que voulait dire Atem? Pourquoi tournait-il la tête de façon à ce que Yugi ne voit pas son visage. Pourquoi, Yugi ayant réussi a voir le visage du pharaon, le vit rougir et détourné le regard.

«Yugi, je t'...» Mais le téléphone sonna alors, empêchant Atem de finir sa phrase.

«Je...Je vais répondre!» Yugi alla vers la porte, bien qu'en fait, il se servait du téléphone comme sortie de secours. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, Atem attrapa sa manche et lui dit:

«Yugi, je t'aime!»

A cet instant, Yugi cru qu'Atem pourrait sentir les battements de son coeur.

«Hein?» Il ne savait que dire devant cette déclaration... inattendue

«Je...Je t'aime.» Baissant la tête pour que le plus petit ne puisse voir ses rougeurs, Atem se sentait étrangement faible. Levant les yeux, il que Yugi... rougissait!? La surprise étant de taille, il se prit à penser qu'ils ressentaient peut être la même chose.

Tirant sur la manche de Yugi, il lui fit signe de s'assoir.

«Tu sais... J'ai dit ignoré la raison pour laquelle je suis vivant. Mais c'est faux.» Atem savait qu'il devait le lui dire, même si il ne l'aimait pas. Il voulait que Yugi sache, quelque soit ces sentiments.

«Mais alors, pourquoi...?» Yugi se le demandait, pour quelle raison Atem aurait-il choisi de revenir dans le monde des vivants? Pour quelle raison aurait-il choisi de laisser ses amis et sa famille?

Tant de révélation le troublé, mais notre jeune ami voulait savoir. Car après tout le pharaon ne venait-il pas de lui révéler ses sentiments?

Bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi Atem lui disait cela maintenant? Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit lié à la raison pour laquelle Atem soit revenue sur terre? Yugi ne savait plus quoi pensait, celui qu'il aimait lui avouer ses sentiments, mais insinuer aussi qu'il avait quitté sa famille pour lui.

«Ne me dit pas... que tu as quitté ta famille... pour moi?!»

Se dire que la personne aimée a quitté sa famille et ses amis pour vous est, c'est vrai, une preuve d'un amour sans faille. Mais la personne en question n'est-elle pas triste?

«Laisse moi t'expliquer:

La vie dans le monde des morts était la même que lorsque j'étais pharaon. Toutes les personnes que j'avais perdu étaient de nouveau à mes cotés. J'avais tout pour être heureux, mais je ne l'était pas. Il manquait quelque chose , la raison pour laquelle je souriais. Mon père ,ayant remarqué cela, me questionna sur le pourquoi je n'était pas heureux. Je ne lui cacha rien: une personne hantant me pensées, laissant une vide éternel en moi. Les dieux qui recherchaient d'avoir battu les forces du mal, m'accordèrent une seconde vie pour retrouver la personne que j'aime. Cette personne, yugi... C'est toi!»

Atem regarda Yugi dans les yeux, attendant une réponse à sa déclaration.

«Je... Je... Lorsque tu n'étais plus là, je me suis rendu compte que j'aime Anzu comme une soeur. Je me suis rendu compte... que la personne que j'aime... c'est... toi.» Yugi rougissait et détourné les yeux, ne voulant surtout pas voir le visage d'Atem.

Soudain, Atem prit son menton entre ses doigt et, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, l'embrassa.

«Je t'aime. Lui murmura Atem lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

Moi aussi.» Lui répondit Yugi.


End file.
